


Take Him Home

by AbandonedSpot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dresses, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Matt is done, Red!Shiro, Will Tag More For Smut Later, Wolf!Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSpot/pseuds/AbandonedSpot
Summary: Lance is the big bad wolf.Shiro is little red.... wait... what?Also, Matt is done with Shiro's shit.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Update: 10/13/17
> 
> As of right now. This series is discontinued. 
> 
> Not many of you know, but I'm going through a hard time. So what I'm planning to do is taking another fresher. figuring stuff out. Fixing stuff and the sorts. 
> 
> I'm sorry those who wanted an update, but this story has been lacking for me. And I'm just not interested in it. I want to focus on the stories I do have interest in and I do like. Also, something big is going to happen soon and a lot of my effort will go into that, finding a full time, doing school part-time and more. XD 
> 
> My life is busy and I need to cut somethings out. I might just make a few one-shots every now and then. But, that's it. Again I apologize, but this has to happen.

It was the delicious smell of something good that roused Lance from his slumber. His ears flapping and his nose twitching as he opened his eyes. He was greeted with the site of the beautiful forest that he made his territory and sniffed a few more times in wonder.

The small grew strong towards his left enticing Lance with a scent so mouth watering his tail wagged and he found himself silently making his way to the scent. The closer he got to the smell the more mouth watering the scent became until Lance noticed that he was drooling a bit.

'Mom would be pissed at seeing this. As she always say, show some class.' Lance mused, whipping away the drool on his sleeve before silently making his way into the bushes. Fluffy ears twitched as he heard the delicate footsteps and soft breathing of the one on the old path.

Ocean blue eyes watched as the red cloak bellowed around the tall figure. Cute shoes clicking on the old path that was slowly being over come by grass and flowers. Lance felt a blush slowly creep it's way on his cheeks before he shook his head.

His eyes go tot he glimpse of the basket the figure was holding that had the smell of the delicious food. With a smirk, Lance opened his mouth to reveal his canines as he made his way towards the other for an ambush. A part of him felt bad he'll be taking the basket from the woman in red, but the delicious smell was too much to ignore.

'NOW!' Lance thought as he sprinted and jumped. Tongue flapping in the wind as his eyes stared at the basket. Only for Lance to yelp as suddenly he no longer was flying in the air in his pounce. Something very strong grabbed his waste forced him to spin around before he was slammed into the stone path.

“... You are not a lady...” Lance wheezed, staring in surprise at the sharp and masculine face that was staring down at him. “No... I don't think I am.” the other agreed, a musement in his voice as those bright silver eyes looked him up and down.

“.... Nice dress?”

“Thanks, tailor Allura made it.”

“Oh is that the little shop that's right outside the village walls?”

“Yes, very nice and good prices.”

“Really? Becau- WAIT A MINUTE!” Lance shouted, thought it sounded more like a whine. He pointed an accusing finger at the man and bared his canines in a menacing manner. Though, to the other it looked like a puff ball yipping in a disgruntle behavior.

“No! This isn't how it goes!” Lance informed, glaring at the other before scrambling up.

“I am Lance! The big bad wolf of this forest! And your basket is mine!” Lance declared, getting the other to chuckle in such a gentle way that Lance felt like he was melting inside. Which he immediately shook off because right now the delicious basket was on the line.

“You can call me Shiro.” the other informed, getting Lance to growl as he pounced towards the basket again.

“MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!” Lance chanted, pouncing and pouncing only for the other to dodge him easily. His attempts seemed to amuse the other as he continued to laugh and dance around him. Causing Lance to fluff up in anger as he soon charged at Shiro hoping to knock him down and getting the basket.

“Bad move.” Shiro commented, knocking Lance off his feet and getting him to tumble all the way to a tree where he slammed with a loud 'UGHA!'. Worried, Shiro rushed over and kneel down in order to inspect the other who whined.

“Not fair!”

“I'm sorry.”

“You shouldn't be able to move that much with those cute shoes!”

“Actually, Allura made them so that I can move freely without being hindered.”

“WELL ISN'T THAT NICE!” Lance barked, rubbing his forehead and curling his tail in embarrassment. This wasn't a normal guy in a dress making his way down a path and it being apparent that this could be a losing battle.

“..... but the bbbassskkeeettt.....' Lance whined, sourly looking at the brown thing that hid something delicious inside. What it was Lance couldn't really tell for so many delicious smells came off it like crashing waves of the ocean. It was taunting him.

Ear snapped up and tail puffed out when a large hand started scratching his head. Making Lance hum in delight and turn into a puddle by those large hands. They felt so nice and were even getting that one spot behind his ears. Lance leaned more into the touches, before letting out a constipated noise as he scrambled out from Shiro's evil and so good hands.

“Stop that!” Lance shouted, getting Shiro to tilt his head in confusion. Which was adorable, but Lance needed to remain strong.

Soon though Shiro gave a very happy smile as he stood up. Slowly making his way to him before leaning down to whisper in his ears. The touch of his breathe making Lance shake a bit... Because his ears were sensitive!

“You're adorable, I want to take you home.” Shiro spoke, his tone doing deeper and the clear affection in his voice apparent.

So Lance did what any rational wolf who had just been hit on by a gorgeous man in a flattering dress would do. He screamed and ran away faster than he's ever ran before. Yelling out words that would have gotten the newspaper from his mother on his hide if she were to ever hear the foul language coming out of his mouth.

Lance ran all the way back home and zoomed into his house. Locking the door and moving as many large furniture as he could in front it before clinging to his wall. And like any rational wolf he started trying to rationalize what had happened.

“Okay.... A really hot man wearing a flattering dress and a really good personality just hit on me.....” Lance mumbled, walking around his home as he tried to figure out what was the others angle. But, every time Lance thought back on those eyes and that voice. He felt his insides turn to mush and Lance growl as he looked down at his chest.

“Don't you dang ding dong dare.” Lance growled, grumbling as he sourly went to his kitchen. He was still hungry after smelling that delicious food. Though he did eat in rejection as the food didn't taste as good as he would have liked.

“.... I'll go steal a cow tomorrow.” Lance mused, wanting to get some fresh milk to make delicious bake goods.

Hoping that would cheer him up.

….. now where to find a cow.


	2. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make a second chapter cause the first was kinda short. 
> 
> Just something to tide over until the next update! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“Okay new day Lance. Show your big bad side! Today you're going to steal a cow.” Lance growled, practicing his scary face before grinning at his reflection. Yesterday's event being pushed away from his mind as he ready for his first task of being a big bad wolf.

The wolf had prepared everything he would need for the heist. He has a nice long rope to tie around the cow... and that was it. Honestly, this was the first time Lance was going to steal a cow and he didn't know too much of what he would need. But, he knew he would need some rope so he made sure he was bringing the rope.

“Alright, here I go... about to steal a cow.” Lance grinned, walking out the door with a skip to his step.

After looking at the map Lance found that the tailor shop was right next to a large farm and bakery. The farm reach right at the edge of the forest and Lance planned to lure a cow to the edge. Taking apart the fence and quickly nabbing himself a cow.

It was the perfect plan and one so devious that it made Lance's tail wag in pride. With that Lance started making his way to the farm following a small map and his nose to figure out his way. He made sure to stick with the shadow doing sneaky little tip toes from bush to tree.

Smirking at how quiet he was being before he ducked under a brush. Poking out a bit Lance smirked as he saw the targets just a few meters away from the fence line. The cows were grazing without a care in the world and mooing to each other lazily.

'….. They're.... really cute....' Lance mused, his tail thumping on the ground and curling as he looked at an adorable calf that was sticking close to their mother.

Lance looked around for a perfect target making sure to not look at any mothers or calf. He maybe a wolf, but he wasn't a complete jerk. Finally one came into few that was close by the edge of the fence. Chewing on grass in a slow manner and looking up at the sky with an almost thoughtful look. Lance smirked as he slithered his way towards the cow.

'This is it....' Lance thought, getting the rope at the ready as the cow was just a mere few inches away from him. Quickly looking around Lance saw no one watching the cows making the wolf smirk as he popped out of the bush.

The cow turned her head to look at Lance before snorting. “Hey! That was rude!” Lance growled, making sure to keep quiet as he watched the cow. The cow once again snorted before she continued to eat more grass. Her bell jingling as she moved just a bit to get towards another tall juicy patch.

“Why I-..”

“Oh there you are.”

Lance screeched as he jumped up in the air and landing right onto the cow's back. The cow surprised by the sudden passenger started running making Lance scream as the out of control dairy charged across the vast field.

“WHERE ARE THE BREAKS ON THIS THING?!?!” Lance cried, clinging and whining as the dang go didn't stop.

No, instead the cow seemed to almost speed up by Lance's frantic yells. Making it towards one area into the next before finally skidding to a halt. Lance grunt as he was flung off the cows back and smashed right into... a prickle bush.

“..... this is... just isn't.... my day...” Lance wheezed, glaring at the cow who once again snorted at him before leaving.

“I will make you into a steak.” Lance growled, looking to the side to see Shiro rushing over to him.

… rushing over to him with a giant net.

A very giant net....

… that looked just about his size.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!” Lance yelled, startling all the cows and the workers as they watched a wolf and a man in red run around in the forest.

“Wait! Come back!” Shiro called, swatting at Lance with the net almost catching the wolf that seemed more agile and slippery than before. Lance burst through some bushes and ducked as the net continued to try and catch him as he looked at Shiro with a panic look.

“Why do you have a net!” Lance shouted, jumping when the other tried to swipe low and barely dodging the attacks. The wolf honestly couldn't believe that the man wearing a cute dress was able to bolt through the forest so fast without snagging.

Lance know his luck usually doesn't give him much, but this was just a tad bit ridiculous. Seriously, how can someone run with a cute dress and a cute red cloak without snaring on a twig or bush? You can through a forest with normal clothes and could probably snag in the first five second of running. Even now Lance had snagged a few of his clothes watching them as they ripped while he scrambled for an escape.

“Damn my luck.” Lance growled, scrambling up a tree when he finally lost the other. Covering his mouth and watching Shiro rush past the tree that he was hiding in. Carefully he poked his head out and watched the other continue to run shouting for him to come back. His dress flying up just a bi-...

Lance proceeded to fall out of the tree as his face was completely red. For Shiro was wearing the cutest bloomers ever. There was a little patched red heart on the side and it was just so adorable that the wolf couldn't take it.

How can a man be this cute?

'This is madness...' Lance thought, slinking away with a grumble. Wincing at how some burs were stuck to his hair, ears and tail. It made him pout and wince as he started pulling some of them off. He would need a good brushing an-

Lance sniffed as something delicious consumed his senses.

A scent that was both familiar and a stranger. Lance mouth immediately watered and he went close to the ground. Sniffing out the scent with eager and making his way towards a clearing. Where.... right there... was a plate of what looked to be delicious roast beef, potatoes, green beans and... oh sweet steaks there was even a slice of vanilla cake.

Sure there was something weird over it and being only held up by a stick. But, Lance knew that all he needed was to carefully work around the stick eat the food and leave. 'Good plan.' Lance thought, silently making his way under the large box looking thing as he rubbed his hands together.

“Oh, we have so much to talk about.” Lance moaned, drool dripping from his chin as he looked at the food. It was so perfect and he couldn't help savoir everything as he breathed in deep. With a victorious smirk Lance pierced his teeth into the roast beef. Eyes almost rolling back in pleasure as flavors explored his tongue and Lance ripped a piece off easily.

“Why is this so gooooooood.” Lance whined, for the wolf prided himself in being a good cook. But, this dish was something entirely different and it was so juicy. It quenched his hunger, but at the same time it had him craving more. The wolf didn't realize that around him turned dark as he continued to eat the meal or that it seemed like everything was moving.

By the time he was finished after savoring each bite he noticed a very crucial thing.

One, he was no longer in the forest.

Two, Shiro was smiling kindly at him while gently pulling off the prickly burrs that were on him.

Three... and the most alarming and horrifying.

…. There was a bath right in front him....

… with bubbles.... and... no... not...

…. a rubber ducky.

 


	3. Scrub Behind the Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> Remember, if you have any question you can contact me on Tumblr or Twitter!

“No! I won't let you!”

“It's good for you!”

“NO! I won't trust someone I don't know!”

“I'm Shiro!”

“SO!”

“Wait... I never got your name.”

“It's Lance!”

“Oh, that's a cute name.... GET IN THE BATH LANCE!” Shiro cried, pushing the stubborn wolf. But, Lance was determined and he gripped the edges with his claws and even his feet. He was stark naked and his tail and ears were puffed out as Shiro continued to try and push him in.

“No! Baths are evil! I have a perfect grooming care that prevents the use of a baths!” Lance growled, whining and yowling as he was almost touching the steamy bath. Shiro chuckled at Lance's fighting and easily tickled his side.

Lance yelped and quickly covered his sides. Only to stare as the bubbles and waters seemed to be get so much closer. 'Wait.' Lance thought, plunging into the warmth and scrambling back to the surface with a whine.

“Good boy!” Shiro praised, stopping Lance from getting out as he started working on getting the grime and dirt out of Lance's hair. Lance felt his whole body go stiff at the words 'good boy' and he looked up at Shiro with surprise.

“Who's a good boy?” Shiro asked, making Lance stared at Shiro in confusion.

“Who's a good boy?” Shiro asked again, making Lance frown deepen before he shyly pointing at himself. “That's right! You are!” Shiro cooed, causing a chain reaction for Lance. Immediately, his tail started to wag and his eyes sparkled since he was indeed a good boy.

Lance hummed in delight as he was continued to be showered in praise and he didn't enough noticed he was scrubbed clean. When he was cuddled into a fluffy towel and Shiro worked on draining the bath did he realize his situation once again. Seeing his chance Lance started making his way to the open window of the large bathroom.

He would jump out the window and roll around in some mud. Before heading home and doing his usual care routine to make his fur beautiful looking fabulous. His claws were right on the window sill when he felt those oh so large and delicious hand grabbing at his sides.

“Come on! We need to dry you up and then groom you!” Shiro explained, flowers almost blooming around his face. 'Oh I am so boned.' Lance thought as he scrambled to get away and whined as he was ripped away from his escape route.

“Don't worry Lance! You're going to love it.” Shiro promised, bringing the precious wolf into his arms and whisking them away. Lance watched as they went from the bathroom and into a hallway. He studied everything with curiosity and a calculated gaze.

The home was actually very nice and looked to be only a few years old. Unlike his own run down home everything here was built perfectly and it was also built to last. He saw a few photos hanged in a few places and Lance saw faces that looked familiar, but he didn't know them.

There was little figurines and decorations in some of the bookshelves and even a fire place. The couches also looked super comfortable and Lance had the sudden urge to just nap. Seriously this is a beautiful and very cozy looking home.

“Okay! Close your eyes.” Shiro spoke, placing Lance on a wooden chair. He growled and instead started shaking off the water like his instincts were screaminng at him about. But, instead of anger Shiro just laughed and gave this bright smile before smothering him in the fluffy towels.

He seriously thinks this man has the patience of a monk.

He's honestly, really surprised.

“Now, time for this.” Shiro grinned, his tone going deep and Lance blushed at those eyes who were staring at him so intently. Lance as about to scramble when something... something...

'What is this?' Lance thought, opening his mouth to let out a happy yip. His tail wagging under the fluffy towel and his ears wiggling. There it was again, a sensation of something combing through his hair and just... reaching all the right spots.

Oh! Oh! It was going behind the ears!

“Never brushed before?” Shiro mused, basically having a puddle of wolf in his lap demanding for more brushing. Lance gave a few happy yips as Shiro worked on his head, ears and tail. Making sure to get the tangles out without pain and brush until it was shining.

When Lance was reluctantly pulled from his lap in order to face the mirror the wolf was surprised. In fact he was so surprised his jaw was almost hitting the floor. He has NEVER look this good in a mirror. In fact, he was almost sparkling with how clean and how soft his fur and hair looked.

He looked like a brand new wolf!

Maybe... baths weren't so bad after all....

Lance was gently placed into a new pair of boxers and a big t-shirt. Scrunching up his noise as he saw the large bunny stitch into it. He ate those for breakfast so having one on his shirt was a little... demented on Shiro's part. But, he didn't think the other saw that as his eyes sparkled and he cooed at how adorable he was.

“Now, who's hungry?” Shiro asked, getting a loud growl from the tummy of the puppy beast.

“.......”

“.........”

“.... I AM THE NIGHT! FEAR ME!”

 


End file.
